Uchiha Family Life
by Ms. Ayame
Summary: Little snippets of the Uchiha Family Life. A lot of time hopping but overall good stories. Yes I edited the summary and title to fit the changes or detours the stories have taken.
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Family Morning**

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is my second story I've ever written. This story waas written whike I was laying in bed thinking about how my friend trashed my OTP SasuSaku. So it is random and I might turn it into multiple chapters but I havent decided yet. Review and let me know what you guys want and I will consider and most likely do them all. I plan on writing more stories but I would like some reviews on what I should write about. I have another NejiTen story planned and I am in huge need of a beta but I'm not sure how to work that but I'll figure it out. Anyways please review and check out my NejiTen story I've previously written. And once again don't judge me cuz this is my second story and thanks to my friend Megan for telling me SasuSaku sucks so I could get this idea and rub it in ur face. But anyways here is my story. This is also written in the time period of before Sarada was even thought of. SasuSaku just got married.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I know I know but I gotta put this cuz the Naruto-verse is Masashi Kishimoto's thing I just put a twist on it and make it now Anyways I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

As Sasuke woke up, he felt the coldness of an empty bed. As he stirred awake he realised Sakura was no where to be seen. He sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his t-shirt and tossed it over his head and yawned. It took him a minute or two to wake himself up enough to stand.

As he stood up, a strong smell hit his nose from down stairs. He could smell eggs, bacon, and what was it? French Toast? No that wasnt it. Maybe it was pancakes? Yeah that's it. Pancakes.

He made his way down the stairs and found his way to the kitchen. There, he saw Sakura standing over the stove flipping pancakes whike the bacon and eggs stayed warm on their designated burners. She had her headphones in and could not hear him come down the stairs. So he decided to surprise her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She jumped a little in surprise and then smiled the beautiful toothy smile he loved so much.

She turned around and looked at him. She pulled her headphones out and smiled that toothy grin once again.

Then she told him "I gotta get these pancakes done then we can eat and get on with the rest of our day".

He smirked at her and replied with his regular "Hn". He turned and walked towards the table and waited til she finished the pancakes and the rest of the food. They sat and ate in blissful silence. He kept looking at her with love and desire in his eyes.

When she caught him looking the first time she thought nothing of it but then the second time she knew he was staring. When he realised she caught him, he just smirked and she smiled like a goofy love-sick teenage girl.

She did that every time he looked at her like this and this occasion was no different. She loved him so much even when he didn't show he loved her in the beginning. But as time went on, he realised he had loved her all along even if he didn't show it or know it himself. He had denied it for so long he had practically convinced himself he disnt love her at all.

He would lover her forever but until that forever came, this breakfast will just have to do. Even though he knew it was going to get better later.

* * *

**Final Author's Note: I know I've already said it but this is just a random story I wrote while in bed. It is mostly to rub in my friend's face for saying SasuSaku sucks. But oh well. What can you do. Anyways please review and Favorite me and this story. If you want its totally up to you. Anyways the review is mostly for either to turn this into a multi-chapter story or for more ideas on other stories I should write. My private messages are open and I'll usually reply so yeah. But anyways thanks for reading and later dudes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha Family Mornings Chapter 2**

**The First Date**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so the inspiration for this story came from CherryBlossomsBlooming. She came up with some amazing ideas and I'm gonna use them. Anyways I'm going to try and update everyday but that might be hard with school and all my EOC's and crap like that. Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed. The reviews are honestly inspiring me to write more knowing you guys want me to write more. I know every author probably says that but it is true. They actually motivate me to do more and write good stpries not just a bunch of bull crap. Anyways enough rambling from me here is chaltwr two of Uchiha Family Mornings!**

* * *

**I know here it is, Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto but I wish I did I would have lots of money. Which I need right now. Okay heres the story for real this time.**

* * *

He waited outside the fancy restaurant for almost 30 minutes. He knew he was a little early but wow she was getting to be late.

He was worried she bailed on him. He was checking his watch every 5 minutes.

Then he heard the clicking of shinobi sandals on the pavement. He saw a rush of pink coming down the street. Then be realised it was Sakura. She wa out od breath and had been running all the way from her house.

"Sorry I'm late" she replied. "Ino, Tenten, and Hinata wanted to give me a make over and that did not go well."

_*Flashback*_

"Stop! That hurts!"

"Well if you would stop moving it wouldn't hurt so bad. Now, sit still before I pull your hair out!"

_Geez _Sakura thought. _She could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. _

Sakura looked over to find Tenten searching her closet for an outfit for her to wear. A majority of her clothing had been thrown on the floor is a pile while Tenten was still throwing more over her shoulder repeating "No, not this one."

Hinata sat in the corner watching everything unfold as Ino pulled Sakura's hair and Tenten filed through her closet making amess of her room in the process.

"Holy shit."

"What?" Sakura yelled at Tenten.

"I found the most amazing outfit ever."

"What is it?" asked Ino.

"This" Tenten held up a beautiful sleek black mini dress.

"OMG that is the best Sakura I'm done with your hair now go put on the dress."

Sakura walked towards her bathroom and carefully pulled off her top not wanting to mess up her hair. She finally got the little black dress on and looked in the mirror. She hated the way the dress fit. She thought it was too tight but Ino was going to make her wear it anyways so there was no point in fighting it.

She stepped out of her bathroom to show her friends. She did a little twirl and finally stopped and looked at her friends for their opinions.

Ino looked speechless and Hinata just sat in the corner gawking. The only girl who spoke was Tenten.

"That dress looks absolutely amazing on you. Plus, it fits you so well. I could never pull off a dress like that. No one could. Especially Ino."

Ino glared at her and then said "She may have just insulted me but, she's right. that dress fits you so well. You are definitely wearing it."

Sakura turned around to look in the mirror and thought to herself, _They're right, I do look amazing in this dress. Sasuke will love it._

*_End of Flashback*_

Sasuke walked her inside and they fund themselves at a table in the back and he pulled the chair out for her. After all, he did want to do it the right way.

When the waitress came, they ordered some spaghetti. The food finally arrived and they ate in awkward silence.

After they finished eating, Sasuke paid the bill, even after Sakura tried multiple times to convince him to let her pay half but he wouldn't budge.

They walked out the door and started to walk toward Sakura's house. Then Sasuke said "let's go for a walk."

Sakura was caught off guard a little. But when he turned and went a different direction she followed.

They walked all the way to the training grounds where they had their first kiss.

Sakura put her hand to her lips remembering that day.

Sasuke found the bench on the side. They sat and talked and they lost track of time. when Sasuke looked at his watch it was already 11:30 pm. he had no idea it was this late.

When Sakura realized how late it was, she started to stand and Sasuke did the same. They both started walking and suddenly Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

When Sakura realized he was no longer next to her, she stopped and turned around. She walked over to Sasuke and said "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I was just remembering how all these years you waited for me while I neglected you. You waited for me all these years and I never saw it. You were always there for me even when I wasn't there for you."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She never knew that he would bring up this subject. She didn't know how he felt or if he wanted to talk about it.

All of a sudden he leaned in close and kissed her. She was caught way off guard but then leaned into the kiss as well. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to them.

Then they both had to draw back for air. they breathed heavily and Sasuke looked at Sakura and cupped her face with his hand.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I never should have done all those things to you."

This time, she actually cried. She couldn't help the water works. The tears just came rolling down her face while she looked into Sasuke's eyes.

He wiped the tears away with his hand and smiled. She had never seen him smile that way. Usually it was a slight smirk but this time it was a genuine smile.

She couldn't help but smile back at him. It made her heart skip a beat and she got butterflies in her stomach.

Then he grabbed her hand and started walking. As they walked hand in hand, they both smiled like goofy little children. he had never felt this way before. Even when his family was alive.

She was just glad he returned her feelings for real this time. She was so happy. And as long as she was with Sasuke, she would always be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha Family Morning**

**Chapter 3 - The First Kiss**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but it turned into a multi-chapter story. Which, I might add, is a good thing. I actually enjoy writing this strand of one-shots. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and Favorited because the reviews are actually motivational and I end up writing somewhat good quality stories. So anyways thanks again to my friend Megan for the hate making me more motivated to rub it in her face. This idea of the "First Kiss" was also mentioned in my last chapter and I thought it would be good to write about it so yeah. I'm kind of surprised I made it this far because I have horrible commitment skills because I just can't remember to do things. But yeah imma just stop rambling and get into the story. Geez I need to stop making these so long. I doubt anyone reads them anymore.**

* * *

**Okay so I forgot this last time. But here it is the dreaded Disclaimer. I Do Not Own Naruto. But I wish I did cuz dats a lot of mooney.**

* * *

Sasuke invited Sakura to train with him when he first got back to the village.

Everyone hated him. No one even looked his way. they all stared at him as if he were total trash. But in this case, he was. He tried to kill a ton of people and destroy the village so they all had a reason to hate him. But there were a few people who still believed in him and cared about him. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-Sensei. Kakashi was a little on the edge about him but he knew deep down he cared about him. Naruto always believed in him because they were best friends and that would never be broken.

Then, their was Sakura. She loved him and ALWAYS believed in him. Even before he went dark.

Naruto was always busy so he had no time to train with him. So his only other option was Sakura since he didn't like that asshole Sai.

Sakura was on time as always and they began training. They trained for a very long time. And finally they took a break and sat on the bench beside the training grounds.

Sasuke offered Sakura a bottle of water and she graciously took it. They sat in silence and tings got a little awkward.

They kept sneaking peeks at each other and smirking.

It was awkward and they went back to training to pass the time.

When they were out of breath and their chakra was drained, they stopped and sat back down.

Sasuke then said "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me, even when I was the enemy."

"Sasuke-"

"No. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to say thanks."

"Well Sasuke, I did it because I still love you."

"Really? Even after everything I have done to you?"

"Yes I always have and always will."

"Sakura. I-"

Just then, Sakura leaned towards Sasuke's face and kissed him.

It was their first kiss together (not Sasuke's first kiss in general cuz he kissed Naruto but Sakura's first kiss).

They kissed deeply and when Sakura pulled away, Sasuke was surprised. He had no idea she still felt this way after all these years. So after they both caught their breath, they kissed again.

They had no idea Naruto had just showed up and watched the whole thing unfold. He stood there shocked and and was really surprised he just watched his teammates kiss and he wasn't sure what to do except squeal like a little fangirl. When Sasuke and Sakura heard him they jumped up scared. Then when Sakura realized he had watched the whole thing, she was pissed

She chased Naruto all over the training grounds with all her chakra focused into one hand to punch ran screaming with Sakura chasing him closely. Then Sasuke followed them and watched Sakura punch Naruto so hard that his front teeth fell out. Which he kind of deserved.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter was pretty dumb and not so great in the beginning then really good then just flat out stupid but I hit a major writer's block. So when all else fails, have Naruto get hurt for being and idiot. And I also know I've been really pushing this but please review with ideas and the motivation of knowing so many amazing readers read my story, just helps me write more stories/chapters. Also, let me know if there are any other pairings you would like me to write about. I am for sure writing a Kakashi and Gai fluff story but what others? Anyways let me know in the review section and I just might write them. Thanks again for the love and support and I can't wait until I write out the other so stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter, "The Cooking Disaster". Thanks for reading and see ya later dudes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha Family Mornings**

**Chapter 4- The Cooking Disaster**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay this is chapter 4. I'm really excited and cant wait. I really need some new ideas because I have a major writers block right now and so if y'all could help me out that would be great. Anyways I'm going to try and make this chapter longer with more details than the others have. I'm so sorry. I want to apologize for not uploading sooner. I have no excuses other than I had a Shikamaru moment and was too lazy to write. But now I am writing and hopefully its a good story. It might be a little rushed but oh well. Again I'm sorry and I will try to work on my commitment skills that way I can actually stick with this story and you all can keep reading it. Anyways thanks for being patient with me and lets finally get into Chapter 4: The Cooking Disaster!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **but I wish I did.

* * *

Sakura was standing in the kitchen waiting for Sasuke to get up. It was strange for him to sleep in. She waited impatiently for almost an hour.

When he finally got up she had her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot impatiently.

As soon as he saw her irritated look, he jerked himself awake and looked directly at her face which was giving him the death glare.

She was obvioualy pissed. She ushered him over and he immediately followed for he did not want to make the situation worse.

As soon as they were both standing over the counter, she handed him an apron and said "Here. Wear this."

"But why?"

"Because I said so thats why."

"Okay whatever." He slipped the apron over his head and carefully tied it.

When he finished, Sakura showed him the ingredients and ran over how much was supposed to go into the cake mix. Then she told him how long to actually bake it and at what temperature it shoukd be baked.

Sasuke tried to listen carefully but he had a hard time concentrating because he was still tired. When she finished he was still out of it. He stared off in space and she snapped her dingera to get his attention. Then he came back to reality and she asked "So, are you ready?"

He simply nodded his head in reply. So she went and sat at the island counter and watched him as he mixed ingredients together. As she watched, she realized he wasnt measuring them properly and the proportions weren't correct.

Then he preheated the oven and sat down. She saw the temperature was way too high than what she had said. Inner Sakura wanted to punch him directly in the face, but regular Sakura just wanted to laugh at him for his adorable mistake.

When the oven beeped letting Sasuke know it was done pre-heating, he stood up and poured the cake batter into the pan. He slipped the pan into the oven and set the timer.

They had just bought a new digital timer so he accidentally set it for 25 hours not minutes.

He and Sakura walked into the living room and sat down to watch tv. After a while when the timer didn't go off, he went into the kitchen to check on the cake. He realized he set the timer wrong and he started to freak out. He didn't want Sakura to know he messed up her simple instructions.

Just as he started to out on some oven mits, the cake exploded inside the oven.

He was now in full blown panic mode. He frantically ran around the kitchen whilst Sakura stood in the entry way leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

Then Sasuke stopped mid-panic. He slowly turned his head with an embarrased look on his face. Then, he saw Sakura standing there and he was mortified.

She just chuckled lightly and shook her head teasingly. A confused look appeared on his face. She walked over the the oven and grabbed some cleaner. She opened the oven. The smell of a burning dessert filled the room. She continued to clean the burnt cake out of the oven. Sakura pulled all of the ingredients back out of their designated spots.

She measured everything and mixed them all into the bowl. She preheated the oven and waited for it to beep. When it finally did, she put the cake into the now clean pan and put it in the oven. She showed Sasuke how to correctly set the timer and she set it for 25 MINUTES.

They watched tv while they waited. When it finally beeped, they walked into the kitchen and Sakura pulled the cake out of the oven. After about 30 minutes of waiting for the cake to cool off, she sliced it and put two pieces on plates and served them on the table.

She sat down across from Sasuke and they ate the cake. The she said with a chuckle "How about I stick to the cooking and you stick to the eating."

Sasuke nodded his head in embarrassment. He continued to eat the cake and was grateful she was so patient with him.

She always had been and he so grateful to have her in his life.

* * *

**Final Author's Note: I know I already said it but I AM SO SORRY. If any believe I forgot but I uploaded and I think another reason I forgot about this series is because I am worki g on my other project. Thia new project is a KakaGai Fluff. I'm so excited for it and I cant wait until its done. And I think I'm going to write stories with Sarada for this series. I'm running out of ideas for before she was born but I have some good ones for after she was born. So let me know in the reviews section and if you all are for the idea if so I think I will do it. Anyways if I dont upload everyday don't give me crap for it because I have exams and I am also reconstructing a bedroom because my brother is coming to live with us so that will be sooooo great *said through sarcastic clenched teeth*. Okay well thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter that I haven't come up with at all yet heh. Heh. Heh. Okay well please show your friends so they can tell their other friends so I can get more readers. Well see ya later dudes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchiha Family Mornings**

**Chapter 5: The Announcement**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I didn't upload yesterday because I spent ALL day working on my KakaGai story which is up now! Go check it out and leave a review. Anyways yeah, that's why I didn't upload yesterday and I have amazing news. My brother finally acme home to live with us! Which is a good thing because he's finally around to be a brother to us and not a crack head anymore. Well y'all probably get tired of reading these long things so ill try and make them shorter but no promises because in these things I like to update you on my life and how things are going. That way in case I don't update you guys can understand why because my life is so hectic. Anyways lets finally get into the new chapter "The Big Announcement"!**

* * *

Sakura stared down shocked.

She sat on the lid of the toilet. Her face was utterly blank.

She didn't want it to be true. But at the same time she was filled with joy.

She looked at the pregnancy test and what it had read.

_Pregnant._

Her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad at the results.

Just then Sasuke, knocked on the door.

"Sakura, what's taking so long? Are you okay?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke up "Yeah. I'm okay I'll be down in a little bit."

"Okay, see you soon."

then she stuffed the test into her pocket and stood up to check if her eyes were still puffy.

As soon as she saw they weren't, she stepped out of the bathroom door, She walked down the hall holding her stomach subconsciously.

Then she noticed what she was doing and stopped as soon as she saw Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura! You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah" she said a little uneasy.

"Are you sure your okay? You seem a bit flustered?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Soon they were sitting at the dinner table eating take-out.

"Sasuke, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"okay? What is it?"

"Well this."

She pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket and gently laid it one the table. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously until she pulled the test out.

"Sakura, what is this?"

"Just look."

He picked it up and as soon as he saw the plus sign, he dropped it. His jaw fell open and he turned his head to Sakura.

"Yeah" She said as her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to be a dad?!"

"Yeah!"

Sasuke jumped up and pulled her into a tight embrace. She hugged him back and they both cried.

They were going to be parents and they couldn't wait.

* * *

**Final Author's Note: Okay so I know this chapter was super short but it is mostly dialogue. I couldn't wait for this chapter so I went ahead and wrote it. I hope you guys liked it and I know it's like super late but that's okay. As long as I got the story up, we Gucci. Oh my god I can't believe I just said that. I'm watching Twilight right now and I know that it's a super cheesy movie but it actually is not that bad. I'm at the part where Bella tells Edward she knows he's a vampire. An honestly I can't even count the amount of times I have watched this movie. Or set of movies. Anyways enough about this dumb love story and stay tuned for Chapter 6 which has yet to be thought of. I haven't even thought of what I am going to write yet so hopefully I can come up with an idea. Oh! Tomorrow, I am going to be working and setting up/ reconstructing a bedroom. But I will also be in a car for 4 hours so maybe then I can write a story. I think I will write about either Sarada's birth, a time during the pregnancy, or telling all their friends. I think I will write about telling their friends because that will be easiest. And it will follow the timeline pretty good. So stay tuned and please review! Also if you guys read this final note, please review with the words "Its like diamonds" only true Twilight fans will understand and I want to see how many of you actually read these.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha Family Mornings**

**Chapter 6: Telling Their Friends**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I am writing this at 1:10 AM! I am so tired but I want to get this done so that I won't have to deal with it during the day. So it's probably REALLY we well be won't kill you. Okay so yeah. Also I just finished writing Chapter 5 for this series so that's how stressed I am. That way the idea is still fresh in my head. Also me an my brother are sitting here watching Twilight: Eclipse. Okay NO JUDGING this is the first actual bonding time we have had in ten years. The last time me and him spent time together just me and him was over ten years ago. It's hard to believe its been that long but at least we are doing it now. Anyways thanks for reading and let's get into the new chapter! And please review so that way I know what y'all want with this story. So please review and without further adue, here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura waited at their favorite training grounds for all their friends. They showed up at different times in their designated couples. Sai and Ino, Hinata and Naruto, Kiba and Tamaki, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji and Karui, Shino, and Rock Lee showed up with Tenten but they weren't a couple. Tenten was in love with Neji but ever since he passed, she hadn't been the same.

"Hello Sakura! How is the youthful flower herself?" Asked Rock Lee in his usual chirpy mood.

"I'm fine Lee, thanks. But that is one reason why we called you all here today. Sasuke and I have some, well, news."

Everyone looked at her suspiciously.

"Sakura? What is this all about?"

"Well, Ino, everyone. let's just say the Uchiha clan is no longer going to be extinct."

Simultaneously all the girls yelled "WHAT?!"

A majority of the guys gawked at them except Naruto. He just smiled his regular goofy toothy grin. Them he said, "It's about damn time, teme. Your clan was becoming a little weak there. Hah hah!"

"You have no room to talk Naruto" Sasuke growled at his teammates statement.

"Actually I do. Oh, wait. Shit. Forget I said anything."

Then suddenly everyone looked at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto just smiled goofily again while Hinata blushed majorly.

Then Sakura asked "How long have you two known?"

"A-about a m-month or s-so." Hinata stammered.

"Wow that's great Hinata!"

"Y-yeah. I g-guess."

Finally Ino spoke up. "Well, I guess tis calls for celebration. We can't go out for drinks because two of us decided to get knocked up." She scowled at the two expecting women then smiled cheerfully. "So I guess we will just have to go out for a regular plain dinner."

Everyone nodded in reply.

They all made their way to the restaurant. They all sat at the biggest table and ordered food.

Sasuke and Sakura were just happy theor crineds were excited and they had somwmore need to tell them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah what is it, teme?"

"Sakira and I have discussed this and we would appreciate it if you would be the baby's God Father?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yes and we would like Ino to be the God Mother." Sakura stated.

"No way! I would be honored Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"That's amazing." Even though all the kids in this generation were very close, the bonds of Naruto and Sasuke, and Ino and Sakura had no compare. They were so close and their bonds were unbreakable.

* * *

**Final Author's Note: Okay I know I am uploading sooner than I normally do. That is because I want to get it up and not have to worry about forgetting it later. Anyways thanks for reading. Please leave a review and just forewarning, I will be time jumping I this series. So right now Sakura is pregnant, the next story will be about something from before she was pregnant. Just letting you know. Again, thanks for reading and please leave a review because they are really motivational. Okay well see ya later. dudes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchiha Family Mornings**

**Chapter 7: A Sick Day**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so this story was uploaded WAY later than I intended. I am so sorry. My life has become so hectic with my brother moving in and adjusting to having another human living in my house. First it was just me, my two sisters, my parents, and my nephew. Now we have my brother and that makes seven people in my 3 bedroom one bathroom house. IT SUCKS. But oh well. I have to get used to it so might as well deal with it and stop complaining. Anyways I go back to school tomorrow and I will be able to work more on these stories there because I will have help from my friends. ALSO, I want to thank Bhutea because her stories about ShikaTema are what inspire me to write these. The continuous support from Bhutea is very helpful. In fact I probably wouldn't have written this chapter if she had not pm'ed me and asked me to keep writing. So like I said, reviews and Pm's are greatly apperciated. They help me motivate myself to write. So please review and favorite and lets finally get into the long awaited Chapter 7!**

* * *

Sakura abruptly shot up from laying in the bed at 6:30 this morning. She quickly jumped up and ran to her bathroom.

When Sasuke felt the pressure of the bed shift, he sat up sleepily and looked around the room. He then noticed Sakura was no longer in bed he thought to himself _"where could she have gone?"_

Then he heard the horrid noise coming from the bathroom. As soon as he relaized what was happening he ran to the bathroom and knocked on the now locked door.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

The vomitting noises continued and that was his answer. He walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello? Hokage Tower. How may I help you?"_

"Yes this is Sasuke Uchiha. I need to speak to Lady Tsunade immediately."

_"I'm sorry sir but that is not possible right now. She is in a meeting with some foreign diplomats. It may be a while."_

"I said I needed to speak to her immediately. Was I not clear enough?" His tone was harsh and he knew he was over reacting but that didn't matter.

"_Um, sorry sir. I will get right on that." _ With that the woman hung up and dialed her boss's office.

Immediately, the phone rang and he answered and was greeted with a very angry and annoyed Tsunade.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Sakura's morning sickness is really bad this morning and she won't be able to come in today."

"Is that seriously all you needed?" She was obviously pissed and she continued. "Whatever. Just dont bother me again I'm really busy."

She hung up and he was left standing there holding the phone.

Sasuke then heard a groan arise from the bathroom.

"Sas-" another gagging sound erputed from her throat. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"The door is unlocked now. Can you come sit with me for a moment?"

"Yes just give me a moment" He laid the phone back on the bed-side table and walked to the bathroom. He cautiously opened the door and stepped toward the very sick-looking Sakura.

"Hey are you okay? Is the morning sickness getting to you?"

"Yeah. I think so. You know what? I never expected pregnancy to be this hard. I mean for God's sake, I'm only 2 months along. How long will this morning sickness last?"

Sasuke just shrugged. He then helped her to her feet as she cleaned her face with a towel.

"Oh Sakura I already called Tsunade and told her you won't be coming in today."

"Sasuke, you didn't have to do that. I'm fine now. Really." As soon as she finished saying that she ran back towards the toilet and vomitted again.

"Obviously you arent fine and you need to stay home today. Just relax Tsunade can handle one day without you."

"I honestly doubt that. I was gone for a mission and she nearly killed a man for being quote _too incompetent to handle a simple job such as delivering the 400 different reports to the many different places._"

"Well she will have to deal with it. You arent going to work today."

"Fine whatever." Even though she was worried about her work, she was glad Sasuke was going out of his way to take care of her and their baby. She was glad he was opening up and she hoped it wouldn't stop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Uchiha Family Life**

**Chapter 9: The Birthday**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I am so sorry. I have not updated in so fricken long. Okay I'm sorry no excuses. I just forgot and have been busy. Also, my Kakashi and Gai story is in the works. So when it is up, I will post a short message here letting you all know it is up and ready to read. So when its up please, please read it. I have worked so hard on it so please. Alright enough rambling from me. Anyways, I'm not sure okay if you all know, but today is Sakura's birthday. So in honor of her, I wrote this fanfic about her birthday. So this is before Sakura gets pregnant. Alright so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but finally here it is. The long awaited chapter 8 of Uchiha Family Life!**

* * *

Sakura had left early that morning to go to work. She had got up and made herself breakfast while Sasuke laid in bed. When she came back up to get dressed. He was still asleep. She got ready and was about to walk out the door when she stopped and walked toward Sasuke. She bent down and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye see you later." She said and walked to leave. Even though he was still asleep she didn't want to break her morning routine.

After Sasuke heard the front door shut he jumped up and ran down the stairs. He watched out the front window to see Sakura walk off to the Hospital.

He ran into the kitchen and started pulling out bowls and a cake mix. He started to mix the ingredients together and pour them into a pan. He shoved the pan into the oven and set the time and left I to cook.

He went into the living room closet and pulled out the vacuum. He started to clean the whole house top to bottom. He dusted cabinets and other places. Cleaned the windows. He also did all the laundry so Sakura wouldn't have to worry about it.

In the middle of cleaning the bathroom, the bell for the oven rang. He ran into the kitchen to pull the cake out. He left it on the counter to cool and went back to cleaning. After he finished the bathroom, he went to check if the cake cooled off. When he realized it had, he pulled out a can of frosting and started to dump it onto the cake.

After he spread the frosting out, he pulled out her favorite pink sprinkles and dusted them onto the cake. after admiring his work, he went to finish cleaning the house. By the time 6:00 pm rolled around he was done with the house and laundry. Everything was folded and put away. He had the cake made and decorated.

He had made a romantic dinner for two and waited in the dining room.

Sakura finally made it home around 7:30 pm and walked in the door. She looked tired and ready to lay down.

As soon as she stepped in the door, she was hit with the smell of pasta and tomato sauce. It smelled good. She loved it. She was starting to get hungry. AS she walked toward the smell in the dining room, she saw Sasuke in a nice suit and he was smiling.

"Happy birthday, Babe."

She was now smiling from ear to ear. Sasuke had never done anything like this. Her heart was raging in her chest. "Wha-"

"Why don't you go get changed out of your sweaty work clothes? Your probably ready to get out of your scrubs." he interrupted.

"Um. Yeah."

She walked up the stairs to their room. She got out of her scrubs and freshened up. She put on her favorite black dress and made her way downstairs. Sasuke had set up a whole dinner just for her. She sat in the dining room at he seat and they had a wonderful dinner. They talked and talked for a long time. After a while Sasuke excused himself to the kitchen. When he returned, he was holding a pan in his hands.

"Sasuke what is this?" She asked.

"Again, happy birthday."

He handed her the pan and it was decorated in pink. Her favorite color. She was beyond happy. She was over joyed. She jumped up and hugged him. She was smiling a huge smile.

This was the best birthday ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uchiha Family Life**

**Chapter 8: The Confession**

* * *

Author's Note: Alright. So after this chapter I am not sure if I will continue this series. I haven't gotten any reviews recently so I am not sure how many people actually enjoy this story. So with that if you want me to continue this series, then review and let me know. AND, I have great news. In two days I will be going to Planet Comi-Con! I'm super excited and I am going as a member of the anbu black ops. So that will be cool. I wanted to go as Sakura but I didn't order the cosplay in time. Since it was coming all the way from Japan, it was going to be 3 days later than what Comi-Con was actually set for. So I am borrowing a friend's anbu cosplay. So thanks Megan for letting me borrow your cosplay! So just letting you know. Follow my snapchat sierragrace1030 to see pics from Comi-Con and other Naruto cosplays I see. So here's some info about the actual story. Okay so this story is set before they started dating and I put my own twist on a time she confessed her love to Sasuke. It WILL be different than when she actually did it but it's my own twist on it so please enjoy. And by the way, thanks to everyone who reads my stories and reviews and favorites. it really means a lot to me. So, Thank You! Anyways I'm in the middle of working on a Kakashi and Gai story so when its up, please go check it out. And again the reviews are really helpful and the continuous support is amazing. You have no idea how many private messages I have gotten that are so supportive and amazing. So thank you for the support and enough rambling here is Chapter 8 of Uchiha Family Life!

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out. She was in an empty room. The last thing she remembered was calling out for Sasuke and then being hit in the head.

"Finally. Naruto will see how it feels. To have everything you love ripped away from you by one person. Just for their personal gain. he never understood. The pain I felt. he was never able to get attached to a family only to have it ripped away from you in the blink of an eye." His voice was cold and full of hatred.

"Sasuke. Don't do this. You don't understand. Naruto doesn't care about me that way anymore. Sasuke, all he wants is to have you home. he has put all his time and effort into that. "

"That doesn't matter." He said as he stepped into the dimly lit area of the room. As soon as he was in the light, she saw him for the first time in years. He had grown up so much. She remembered him when he was a kid. This long collared blue short and white shorts. The way his hair had its signature spike. They way he stuffed his hands in his pockets as if he had no care in the world. They way he had called her annoying and it broke her heart. The way he left her on a bench in the freezing cold calling out his name in her sleep when he left. He had left her all alone and gave her no sign of where he was going or what he was doing.

She finally stirred back into reality while he stood right where he had been just staring at her.

"Sasuke I-"

"No. save it. I don't want to hear your pitiful attempts to try and make me change m mind. It won't happen."

"That is not what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say."

"Do you remember when you left me on that bench at the road outside of Konoha? Well after you left, I just kept screaming your name according the the people who found me. Do you also remember what I told you that night?"

"No. What?"

"I told you that I loved you. That I always would. That I would go to the ends of the Earth to be with you. I would go with you and help you get your revenge. Help you get everything you wanted."

"Whatever" he stepped forward and started to pull out his sword.

"Well, that hasn't changed!" She yelled.

Sasuke stopped mid step and slowly put his sword back.

"I've never stopped loving you. I will never stop. Please, Sasuke. Don't do this. Don't make yourself that kind of person who kills people like this. Just to make someone feel their pain."

"..." He was speechless.

"This may be hard for you to grasp but I really do love you. even if you don't love me back. I can't stop. I want to especially after everything that you've done. But there is something inside me that still believes you can change. That you can be good. That you could possibly want to be with me. Please. Stay with me. Come back to Konoha with me. We can be together and you can change for the better of you, for me, for Naruto, and even for Konoha. Please Sasuke. Come home with me. Please. Don't do this." She was now pleading. The tears were building up. She knew she couldn't stop them from falling. She just didn't want Sasuke to see them. But it was too late. The tears came down her face.

She could see something inside of him click. His eyes went wide temporarily. But immediately afterward he went back to his normal calm composure. He relaxed his tensed state.

Then he sighed. He wanted to walk away but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to kill her to make Naruto feel the pain, but something inside stopped him.

"Sakura I-"

"No. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. You may not feel the same but this is what it is. This is how it is. I'm sorry but I couldn't keep going without you knowing I still love you. I always will." She was still crying.

"Sakura really. Listen." He sighed again. "Please. Do you honestly think I could have went all these years without feeling anything for you or even acknowledging you for always being there for me? Please."

He walked closer to her and she tensed up. She wasn't sure if he actually cared or if he was being deceitful and trying to trick her. As he was standing over her, he raised his sword. He sliced his sword down just as she screamed and shut her eyes tightly.

He had sliced the rope holding her to the chair. She opened her eyes and looked at him he was smiling a genuine smile and held his hand out to her. She gently took it and he then pulled her close.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let's go."

Out side they walked toward Konoha. They were finally going home. They were gonna be together and no one could stop them. Sasuke may have to pay for everything he has done but they will finally be together. It was a long road to get here but they made it.


	10. UPDATE PLEASE READ

**Uchiha Family Life**

**Update**

* * *

Okay so this is not a regular chapter. I just want to say I am so sorry. There is a few reasons I have not been uploading. I will try to update soon but I am not sure when the next time I can is. So recently, I have been struggling with life in general. There are a lot of things going on at my house and with my family that no one knows about. I'm not going to get into the details but that is one of the many reasons. My grandma passed away a month ago today. It has been so hard for me and my family without her. When my mom was having an issue with drug abuse, my grandma raised me. She was my best friend and I miss her everyday. My grandpa has been living alone now and he has had so many health problems. I have been working so hard to help him out and I spend a majority of my time at his house. There is no wi-fi there which means I can not work out there. A few other reasons, there have been many issues within my friend group. A bunch of horrible girls a school are starting shit which has caused there to become a rift between my friends. I have been caught in the middle and have been dealing with that. Also, this may gross some people out but, my house has recently become infested with bed bugs. These are horrible nocturnal bugs. They bite at night and are very hard to get rid of. We have been trying to get the house cleared which has become a very large chore. Anyways, enough of that. I am also devoting a majority of my writing time to my new story about Kakashi and Gai. It is a lemon. It will be my first lemon and I am very excited. I am sorry to disappoint you with an update instead of a chapter. But, I felt you all needed to know why there have been no updates in almost a week. I am so very sorry. Truly. Please try to stay patient with me because Lord knows I have horrible commitment skills and my life has almost become a living hell. So, please stay tuned and I think an actual chapter will be out tomorrow. S thanks guys and I will try to update soon. Later dudes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Uchiha Family Life**

**Chapter 10: Missed**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. So. I have not written in SO FRIKEN LONG. I am so sorry. No excuses, well actually a lot of excuses. Anyways. I have finally been able to actually sit down and write a story and edit it then publish. I have had a MAJOR case of writer's block. So here is a story that just randomly popped into my head while I was laying in bed. Also this chapter is dedicated to Bhutea. Thank you for your pm just recently. If you hadn't sent it I would not have written this chapter. Anyways thanks for all the continuous support from family, friends, and all my readers. Also, my KakaGai story is underway. Its still a work in prgress but I am not sure on a release date. So please keep an eye out for it and when its up check it out and review it. Thank you all and please review.**

* * *

These were the days she hated the most.

The days Sasuke was gone. When he was on missions and she was left home alone.

Especially with her being seven months pregnant. She hated it when he left. She was left to wander the house aimlessly. She walked from room to room with no point or purpose.

At one point she had walked into the kitchen and turned back around and headed to her room and turned around once again, retreating to the living room. She wasnt sure what to do with all her free time. She couldn't go on missions and she wasn't allowed to go work in the hospital until after their baby was born.

_" Tsunade-sama. I really could use something to do right now." _She thought to herself.

She sat down at the dining room table and waited for what seemed like hours. When 11:00 pm rolled around, she decided to head to bed.

Just as she was about to lay down, she heard her door fly open furiously. She dashed to her dresser and pulled a kunai out. She may have been pregnant, but she wasn't going to let her guard down anytime soon.

She made her way out her bedroom door and down the hall. As she reached the too of the stairs she heard someone rummaging around in her living room. She descended the stairs and into the hall next to the living room.

She saw a dark figure move throughout the living room and she didn't think. She precisely threw her kunai at a specific spot on the target's back. Just before it hit the person, they moved swiftly and dodged the kunai.

"You missed." The figure said.

She let out a sigh of relief. Recognising the husky voice that could only belong to the Sasuke Uchiha, she said, "You know, you should really call out and let me know it was you before I tried to kill you." She walked towards him.

"Yeah but I wanted to surprise you. Which I did but not the way I wanted to." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad I missed hitting you. But I did miss you more ways than one." She hugged him and kissed him lightly.

She really did miss him and she finally got to spend a night full of talking with him which hadn't happened in over six weeks.

She was gald to finally be with him again. And he was just as happy.

* * *

**Final Author's Note: okay so, this is a lottle short but thays okay. Its better than nothing. Alright so again thank you Bhutea and please review my story and check out my others. This was very short but what can you do? Anyways review or pm me and thanks for reading. See ya later dudes.**


	12. Chapter 12

NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! BUT PLEASE READ!

* * *

**Okay so I just want to let everyone know my Kakashi amd Gai fanfic has been uploaded! I have been working on this for very long and I'm so excited it is finally finished! Okay so please to check it out and share it with all your friends! It is rated M just because. It talks about sexual things and I dont want it taken down for a mis-rating. Anyways thanks for reading and I have an actual chapter for this series planned. I am so sorry I have not updated this in so long. I have no idea when it will be done just stay tuned and keep your eyes open. Please go check out all my other stories and leave reviews! It would be greatly appreciated. Anyways just wanted to let you know it was put up and ready to read! Alright go check it out and please review! Alright later dudes!**

**From, **

** NarutoFan108**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update**

* * *

Alright, just wanted to tell you guys about how I am going to continue writing some stories. I have quite a few in mind. BUT, this story might end up being abandoned but I am writing a few other right this moment. Just so you guys know. I have a few stories one about NejiTen, another about ShikaTema, and the final is another SasuSaku. Most of them are AU's about high school but I haven't quite decided on that yet. But I think you guys deserve an explanation about what has been going on in the past few months of my life that has kept me from writing.

As some of you know who have read my Author's Notes before, you know that my brother has been living with us and that my grandma passed away recently. Well, my brother and his one year old child, and my brother is only 16, BOTH live with us now and I have to take care of the one year old while his father is at work. Well both my parents work and I'm the next oldest so I get to babysit. so I have to baby sit everyday and by the end of the day I'm exhausted. so then I end up going to bed early.

Well, the day I don't babysit, I stay with my grandpa, his wife is the one who passed away. well anyways. His house, which is a mobile trailer, is literally FALLING APART. The floors in the kitchen, bathroom, hallway, AND the master bedroom are all falling in. A few years ago when my uncle renovated our house, he put tile on the floor and walls of our bathroom and then didn't seal it properly. So now it all fell in and there is no place to shower or walk in the ONLY bathroom. And since there are holes in our floors, some stray cats get into the house and tear everything up. they poop everywhere and eat our food. So I have been helping my grandpa try to find a new home/apartment. Well, we finally found one and have been filling out the papers for it.

Then for the past 2 weeks I have been helping go through old stuff and junk for a yard sale which we had 3 days ago and made a decent amount of money. But anyways, the main reason I haven't been writing is because, the reason most authors can't write, Writers Block. *slight gasp*

on another note I have been watching Naruto Shippuden and don't judge me I'm only on episode 95. and I just finished episode 94 and now I'm listening to the closing Bacchikoi. It's absolutely wonderful. that was totally unnecessary but the song is motivating because its so upbeat and seeing Gai, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino dance is really funny. Okay moving on.

Anyways, I just wanted to update you guys because you deserved an explanation as to why I haven't been around and some of you have private messaged me thinking I was dead. So. No. I am not dead. But! I have more good news.

I AM GOING TO DO A COLLABORATION FANFIC! I AM SO EXCITED AND CAN'T WAIT! but here's the thing about it. I haven't found anyone to collaborate with yet. So if anybody wants to collaborate on a fanfic hit me up. We can pick a couple, maybe two, and sort out the details. So review or PM me to let me know if you wanna collaborate.

Okay so thank you guys for sticking with me through this rough time and I will give you gradual updates on the chapter of Uchiha Family Life and for my upcoming stories.

Leave a review on which couple you want to see first: NejiTen, ShikaTema, or SasuSaku. The SasuSaku is different from this one-shot collection.

Later Dudes

-Sierra-chan


	14. Chapter 14

**Uchiha Family Life**

**Chapter 12: False Alarm**

* * *

**Author's Note: I AM BACK! And yes guys, this is an actual chapter. And I know I already told you why I haven't written but another reason is because of lack of reviews. Reviews actually do motivate me well when they stopped coming, I thought people didn't read my story anymore. Also, I have amazing news. The collaboration fanfic is a go! I am doing a collaboration with the author Bhutea so go check out their profile. They have written some amazing stories. I am pretty sure they are all ShikaTema focused and my favorite story by them is their 365 days of ShikaTema story. This author was committed enough to write a chapter a day and upload once a day for a whole year. Like, what the hell. Their stories are so good and we are going to collaborate on a story. So when some details have been worked out I will let you guys know and keep you updated and give out little hints to it and the date as to when it should be released. I am not sure if it is a one-shot or a multi-chapter yet so idk we'll figure it out. So YAY! But seriously, please review. Anyways thanks for reading, and here is chapter 14!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

Sakura woke early that morning around 5 am to pee. This pregnancy stuff was really getting to her.

Being 8 3/4 months pregnant, she realized the baby could come at any time.

Sasuke was still asleep so she quietly made her way to their bathroom.

After taking care of her business, she headed downstairs and started the coffee pot for Sasuke and made some tea for herself.

After her tea was done seeping, she walked outside to sit and enjoy the fresh air. As 6 rolled around, she went back inside to begin making breakfast.

After gathering all the ingredients and mixing the contents for omelets, Sakura felt a strangely warm sensation. Then, suddenly a popping feeling in her lower region.

She felt the warm liquid run down her legs and immediately knew she had to go get Sasuke.

She rushed up the stairs as fast as she could, considering her current state, and barged into her room. The sudden noise of the door being slammed open, abruptly woke Sasuke up.

"I'm up! I swear!" he turned to Sakura and saw he distressed look on her face, "Sakura? What's wrong? Oh my- is the baby okay?! Are you okay?!"

When Sakura didn't reply, he ran his eyes up and down her figure checking for anything wrong. That's when he noticed the clear liquid running down her legs.

"Oh goodness, we need to leave and go to the hospital now!" He grabbed both of their coats to brace them selves for the cold March winds.

As they walked to the hospital, Sasuke had wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he wrapped his own around her waist for support.

* * *

A few minutes later they entered the hospital where Tsunade had been talking to one of the hospital staff. As she turned around to greet Sakura after sensing her chakra, she noticed Sasuke's discerning look and rushed over to help Sakura to a room.

Once she had been laid down, Tsunade began her exam to prep the incoming doctor.

As soon as the doctor on call had arrived he clamed Sakura and had her breathing evened out. He ran a few tests and called the nurse in.

After conferring with the nurse for a few minutes and Sasuke pacing around the room frantically, the doctor turned to Sakura and said, "I am afraid this is a false alarm."

"What!?" Sakura nd Sasuke said in unison.

"Yeah, the baby isn't ready yet, but it should be within the next 2 weeks. So, the original due date of March 31st, is still in effect." He said while expelling the nurse out if the room. "Nothing has changed, the baby is fine, it was not your amniotic sac rupturing, just some extremes amounts of vaginal fluid. I am sure you understood what I meant considering you are a medical ninja, but your husband may need further explanation. This means your wife's water did not break just a abnormal amount of discharge."

Sasuke looked confused but nodded none the less.

* * *

After fillings out lots of paperwork and release forms, Sasuke and Sakura were sent home but Sakura was put on bed rest for a week.

Sasuke had become a worried husband/soon-to-be-father. He had started waiting on her hand and foot.

Whenever it was meal time, he would cook, which is something she would normally do. He would help her to the bathroom and then back to bed.

He had become accustomed to helping her and even though he knew he would be getting many complaints, he would continue helping her, with he little things, until the pregnancy was over.

* * *

By the end of the bedridden week, Sakura felt energized and ready to go back to doing the everyday things she used to do.

It took a few days of getting back and into the swing of things. And after about of week of things being normal, her water broke.

She knew right away, this was no false alarm.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Final Author's Note: YAY! I finally finished this chapter. I have been working on this for 2 days now. Because I got to the part where her water "broke" and then got stumped so I had to research a few things about how it is determined that it was a labor false alarm and found absolutely nothing. So, there's that. Also, I know I said this is a one-shot series but I like the idea of a false alarm birth and an actual birth to be separated, but yeah. So I hope this is the only 2-part thing. But if you guys like the little 2 part things let me know I might do more. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and as I said earlier, PLEASE review. unless you are a writer, you have no idea how much it actually helps. So Favorite/Follow/Review and thanks guys! Bye!**

** -Sierra-Chan**


End file.
